My Sanctuary
by amal-rukia
Summary: Croix and Chariot have been through a lot for the past ten years, from separation, to fighting the darkness that threatened everything they loved, and to finally saving the world of magic. Now that the threat is gone, how will they go on with their lives, and how will they recover? Sequel to Everlasting Darkness.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! So, I promised that ED will be continued through one shots and short stories, but I thought it would be better to make a new fic instead of spamming dearly beloved with it! This story will just focus about their lives after the finale battle and how they deal with the aftermath, along with some bonding with the 'nine kids'! This one won't have regular updates, but I hope you enjoy it when I post it! Please don't forget to review! Reading what you think of my writing makes my day!**

* * *

The sunlight filled every corner, as if to atone for the past few cloudy days. The world seemed at peace, a sensation Croix never understood until she was reunited with Chariot.

Luna Nova was under attack, and there was a lot of destruction around that the main building managed to escape. Everyone was at risk, from professors to students, and especially her and Chariot.

The darkness was a force of evil, a creature that only wanted power and chaos. He would have destroyed everything, but they stopped him.

It was too good to feel real.

She sighed, and adjusted herself to a more comfortable position. Croix's eyes glanced at her lover's arm, knowing that were was a nasty scar under those bandages. She felt guilty about it, since Chariot got it because she protected her.

They were still at the hospital, and Chariot refused to leave despite having less injuries than her.

She gets anxious whenever they're separated, so perhaps it was for the best that they shared a bed. Although, the nurses and the doctor were slightly annoyed by it.

They couldn't get Chariot to leave her side, but who could blame her for developing separation anxiety after every time they almost lost one another?

"You two can never keep your hands off each other, can you?" Finneran walked in with Miranda. The professor was slightly judging them, while the headmistress smiled at the sight.

Chariot, who has been holding into Croix, gave Finneran a side look before burying her face into her girlfriend's shoulder. It was a very amusing sight.

"Let them be. Look at how in love they are." Miranda smiled, while the lilac haired witch chuckled. She appreciated the visits they have gotten for the past few days. When she first came back to the school, she expected everyone to hate her for her actions, and yet here she was, someone they were worried about.

"Thanks for visiting us. I should leave soon, right?" Croix asked, and smiled slightly as the red moved her head to look at them but never pulled away.

"We were just talking to your doctor. He said that you can finally leave, however you'll need to rest. Your magic is going to be unstable for a while, and it will affect your body." Finneran explained, then sighed. "Don't run around causing any trouble, Meridies."

"It's not that I look for trouble, it's that it always finds me on its own." Croix said, and felt Chariot's hold on her tighten. She didn't say a word. She knew that using his magic would affect her body, but it was worth it in the end.

"Oh, you might want to be careful when you walk out your room." Miranda said, with a sheepish smile. "You two are extremely popular now."

"Oh no…" Chariot spoke for the first time, realizing what this meant.

"Okay, nevermind. I'm staying here. This is a comfortable bed."

Unfortunately, Croix _had_ to leave and so she was met with a crowd of magic journalists trying to interrogate her.

"Miss Meridies! Not only have you defeated the biggest threat for the magic world in a while but you have survived to tell the tale, mind sharing it with us?"

"Are you the once famous, Shiny Chariot?!"

"Was this act of bravery a way to atone for how you ridiculed magic and used it for your 'shows'?"

Croix frowned, and she considered using her fire if it weren't for Chariot being her self-control. The redhead was looking down, but she held her hand to restrain her.

Miranda looked at their distressed faces, then at the rude crowd, before deciding to take matters into her own hands.

She used her wand to create smoke, and chaos ensued as Finneran lead the couple outside. She did not approve of such an escape, but she thought that they've earned a pass after everything.

Once they reached the tower, they both felt a sense of relief. It's the warm sensation of coming home. Croix didn't know what that felt like before.

She lived her whole life in fear and loneliness… alone with the horrors of being stuck with him.

Her heart suddenly felt heavy.

She turned to Chariot, who has been sad ever since the journalists' comments. She wondered what to do, before gently patting her and smiling down at her.

"Hey, you shouldn't listen to them. You're amazing." She said, and that was all it took for Chariot to smile again. "You know, after spending days at the hospital I started smelling like it. A shower would be nice." Croix said as she sniffed her own clothes.

"Well, I could use one too. I'll shower with you." Chariot said, making her girlfriend eye her.

"Chariot, I don't think I have the energy for _that_."

"What I'm suggesting, is that you let me help you because you still haven't recovered." Chariot gave her a deadpan look, making her chuckle nervously.

She could never tell if she was joking or serious when it came to this.

They were both in the shower, and Croix sat there, lost in her thoughts. She could only hear the pitter pattering of the water… and faint memories of the past.

She was his vessel, his toy… She had no control over her life, it all belonged to him. She hugged herself, remembering the many times she put a knife to her throat, wishing to break free, only to pick up the scissors and cut her hair instead.

She didn't feel alive, if it weren't for the constant pain she'd inflict on herself to stop him from taking control.

Even the one thing that kept her sane, that photo she shared with Chariot back in their younger days… He tore it apart one day after taking control of her body, making sure to take away everything that kept her together.

She hugged herself, as Chariot helped her with her back. Once she touched her scar, she was brought back to the memories of every time she hurt herself. She felt the red head pause, before gently tracing her hand down that scar, then resting her hand on the waist one, softly running her thumb up and down.

He took so much… so much, that she'd never get back.

Now he's gone. She destroyed him. Her whole life she was fighting back against him, and now she was lost…

There were lots of things that she could do, and yet here she was, with no knowledge of where to move next.

Here she was, with emotional and physical scars… Not just her, they were both scarred in every way.

"Croix?" Chariot whispered into her ear. She didn't realize she hugged her, and she frowned when she realized that the redhead felt her discomfort through the Star Crossed spell. "Talk to me."

Feeling Chariot pressed against her back, brought a sense of comfort to Croix. She smiled slightly, and put a hand on one of the arms hugging her. The shower head was above them, and the water cleaned their wounds… but it couldn't clean the wounds of ten years.

"We're finally free but it feels so… surreal." Croix said, leaning against her lover. "Where do we go from here? I'm scared that if I close my eyes and open them, I would find out that all of this is a dream." She admitted, and felt Chariot's grip on her tighten.

"I feel the same way." Chariot said, resting her head on her shoulder. She leaned against her, pressing her cheek against hers. The past ten years weren't something that they could shake off easily. They couldn't just move on from them. "I don't know what happens now, but I know we're free. It doesn't feel real just yet but… I know you're real… I'm real… And we'll get through this together, right?" She whispered the last part, hesitant and scared.

"Right." Croix said with a smile, but frowned when she felt Chariot shaking against her.

"I was so scared… I was so scared I might lose you. I don't know what I would do without you…" The red head started to sob, and Croix turned to hug her. The lilac haired witch felt a pain in her chest as she held her close, moving her hand in circles on her back. "I was so lonely without you… I just can't… If I lost you…"

"I'm right here! I'm right here Chariot!" Croix said and kissed her forehead. "I'm right here, and I'm never leaving you."

Chariot just held on tighter, as her own mind wandered into memories of a time without Croix. It was a time where she had no one, a time where she felt so lonely, that every day felt the same. Lonely unfortunate Chariot who people only knew for her 'pranks' and 'disrespect for magic'.

"Please don't ever leave…" She whispered, pulling her for a kiss, soaking in the comfort of her lover. For a moment, her fear seemed to fade away, and she only felt peace. They both pulled away for a bit, staring lovingly at each other. They rested their foreheads against each other and smiled.

"I love you." Croix said, and the younger woman grinned as she rested her hand against her cheek.

"I love you too."

Unfortunately, before the two could kiss again, they heard a knock on the door outside. They also heard it opening along with two familiar voices calling for them..

"Well… this is awkward." Croix muttered, realizing what their students' reactions would be to see them coming out the shower together.

And when they did, they were met with flustered Akko and Diana, who refused to look at them.

"Oh! I hope you enjoyed your shower!" Akko managed to say, only for her friend to nudge her. "Oh I mean… uh…"

"It's okay, we understand." Diana muttered, not brave enough to look at the women she considered as parents.

"It was literally just a shower." Croix deadpanned and crossed her arms, while Chariot coughed, embarrassed.

"A shower… that you both took… naked…" Akko's brain seemed to short circuit as her blush deepened.

"Wow." Was all that Croix could say.

"Oh, right! Akko and I brought you food. We thought you wouldn't be able to cook anything on your first day back, and ordering something isn't the best option." Diana said, showing them the plastic bags in her hands.

"Diana cooked all of these! She's really amazing!" Akko said, and the heiress smiled at the praise.

"Chariot, please let's adopt her." Croix whispered to Chariot, already tearing up.

"Croix, we can't do that." Chariot put a hand on her shoulder and whispered back. "She still needs to be a Cavendish."

"But I want a daughter!" Croix pouted, unaware of how much her words surprised the redhead. She didn't expect her to want something like that, but then again…

They both never had a family to begin with.

"So like, are you two about to kiss or what?" Akko asked, keeping the phone's camera on them.

"We can't do that in front of you, toddlers."

"HEY!" Akko yelled, and Diana gently slapped her arm. Croix smirked and stole a kiss from Chariot while the brunette wasn't looking. This made her whine.

Croix was told to rest, while the others prepared the food. She sat and watched them with a smile. If she had died back then, she would have never witnessed this. She wouldn't have seen Diana and Akko as good friends, nor would she have tasted Diana's cooking. She would have never seen Chariot laughing at their antics again, then turning to her with the most loving smile.

Croix took Chariot by the hand when she passed near her, and smirked at her confused look. She pulled her down to her lap and held her captive in her arms.

"Croix!" Chariot let out, pretending to try to escape, making the lilac haired witch chuckle. Sighing in mock defeat, Chariot threw her arms around her shoulders and smiled at her.

"Hey."

"Hello." Croix wiggled her eyebrows, making the redhead snort. "I really want to kiss you right now." She winked, getting a chuckle out of her lover. Chariot leaned closer, to the point of their noses touching.

"What's stopping you?" She asked with a low tone, as she stared into her girlfriend's emerald eyes. The same eyes that she could never tire of.

Croix didn't answer, but instead leaned it, locking their lips together. She let out a satisfied sigh as she felt Chariot's mouth moving against hers, and her hand tangled in her hair while the other on her neck.

Chariot moved even closer, not wanting to leave any distance between them. She bit her lover's lip, asking for permission, before deepening the kiss. She let out a soft moan, happy to get lost in the other woman's touch.

Their hearts were beating in rhymes, matching each other as the small light of the spell that was binding them shone slightly from their chests. Their souls resonated together, forever bound together.

They pulled away for a moment, only to kiss again, passion taking over them. They haven't been able to do this in the past few days because of their recovery, and because the nurse wasn't too happy walking in on them making out.

Chariot's hand fumbled with Croix's button, while the latter moved her hand under her shirt, feeling her skin while slowly pulling the cloth up.

Unfortunately, the two were so caught up in each other that it gave them a heart attack when someone slammed their hands on the table.

"Dinner is ready." Diana said as she glared at them with a blush they've never seen on her face before. She muttered something then turned away, leaving them both in fear.

"Our daughter is bossy…" Croix muttered as she held her closer to her. She was still eying their student or rather, 'daughter'..

"Croix, for the last time… we can't adopt her." Croix semed unamused by the answer, so she gave her a sly smile before sneaking her hand under her shirt. "Croix!" Chariot half yelped, half moaned, making Diana glare back at them.

"I guess we'll have time for that when the kids aren't around." Croix whispered in her ear, and chuckled when the redhead pushed her away and walked to the table. The slight flame on the tips of her hair did not go unnoticed.

The lilac haired witch felt at ease, after seeing the people she loved surrounding her. Chariot was chuckling at something Akko said, and Diana tried to hide her blush from earlier but failed to do so, making her friend poke fun at her. It was a heartwarming sight, something that she felt blessed to experience.

In that moment, despite all of her insecurities, and all of her demons, she was truly happy.

She was happy that she lived. She was happy that she survived everything that was thrown at her.

When she and Chariot exchanged looks, when her chest felt warmth coming from her, she knew that she felt the same.

They _will_ heal from everything that has happened, as long as they were together, as long as they were each other's sanctuary, it was a truth that Croix happily accepted.

With that final thought, she stood up to join them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright! An update! I hope you guys enjoy this one, don't forget to tell me what you like about it, or if you liked it at all. If you spot any mistakes, please tell me, I have a headache and probably didn't notice what I did and what I did not do, so any help would be appreciated.**

* * *

Croix heard soft snoring in her sleep, and felt something clinging to her. She didn't want to open her eyes just yet, feeling exhausted. After struggling in vain to sleep again, she opened her eyes and glanced at Chariot who was clinging to her with both arms and legs.

"Chariot, wake up. You have a class to teach." Croix yawned, and tapped her girlfriend's shoulder. The latter just snuggled closer, refusing to let go. " _Chariot_. I know you're awake."

"No, I'm not." Chariot said with a muffled voice.

"Then how did you talk just now?" The lilac haired witch smirked.

"I'm sleep talking."

"Wake up so I can kiss you, Char." Croix tried again, and she beamed at how easy it was to convince her girlfriend to open her eyes. She pouted at her, before leaning in to give her a kiss. "That wasn't so hard now, was it?"

"You're too comfortable to let go of."

"What am I? Your personal pillow?"

"Yes."

"My role has been reduced from girlfriend to a pillow, great."

Chariot giggled, then kissed her cheek, before sitting up. She rubbed her eyes, and smiled when Croix hugged her from behind and rested her head on her shoulder. The redhead leaned back into the embrace, not ready to go back to work yet.

She wished they could still have more days together, with no work or anything. Her separation anxiety was a problem, and while she didn't want to talk about it, she knew that her lover was aware of it.

She sighed, and turned to Croix. She gave her a loving look, then nuzzled closer.

"I wish I could stay here. I'll miss you." She said, relaxing as her lover stroked her hair.

"I'll miss you too, but we can't stay in the tower forever." Croix said, kissing her forehead. She felt the same, she didn't want to spend the day alone, but if they spend all of their time together and only focus on each other, it'd do more harm than good. They both had a lot of healing to do after all. "You'll get bored of me."

"That's not true!" Chariot pulled away and pouted.

"Fine, I'll get bored of you."

"Hey!"

Chariot hit her with a pillow, making her laugh and try to protect herself in vain.

"Seriously though, we need to resume our lives. We can't put everything on hold forever." Croix stated, and while it was a hard thing to accept, the redhead nodded.

She smiled slyly, with a playful glint in her eyes, and quickly stole a kiss from the lilac haired witch before running to the bathroom.

"I'm taking over the bathroom!"

"Oh no, what would I do? Wait for centuries so I can empty my bladder?" Croix said dramatically, and fell back to bed.

She was exhausted and felt a bit sick because of the unbalanced levels of magic in her body, but she wasn't too worried because it was normal process. She just need rest. Chariot on the other hand was concerned about it, and didn't want her to stay alone at home.

Eventually, they both agreed that it's for the best. They are too attached to each other, and the spell binding them didn't help.

It was going to be hard being separated, but they knew it was healthier this way. Now without the threat looming around, they were free to do anything. They needed to work on that, pick up the pieces and make something better. It was time to focus on their lives, spend some time alone, but still sleep in each other's arms at the end of the day.

Croix decided she should get a phone for Chariot, so that they could message each other during the day.

Chariot came out the shower, and changed into her uniform. She started brushing her hair, thinking of what to eat for breakfast, and if she should be the one to bring lunch to Croix today. Holbrooke had one of the elves do it since the two still needed to recover.

The students were still a bit traumatized by what happened, but the professors thought it's about time to get back to class so that everyone eases up into going back to the routine.

The redhead turned in confusion when her hairbrush was taken away from her, she gave a questioning look to her lover, who smiled in return and took her by the hand, guiding her back to bed.

The two sat down, and Croix started to take care of her hair instead. She started to silently braid it, while the younger witch started humming to herself, enjoying the calm and intimate moment. It was moments like these that they both loved, moments where they could communicate without saying a thing.

This is what love meant to them. It wasn't about kissing, it wasn't about talking all the time, it was about how comfortable they around around each other and how well they understand one another.

"You're ready to go now." Croix said with a proud tone, and she watched smugly as the redhead stared at herself in the mirror and appreciated the look she gave her. The lilac haired witch wasn't that good at this stuff, but since she used to have long hair, she found it too annoying to not be kept in a braid or ponytail every now and then.

Besides, Chariot looked adorable with a braid.

"I love it." Chariot said with a bright smile, melting the lilac haired witch's heart. "I love _you._ "

Once Chariot left, Croix found the tower to be incredibly lonely. It's been a while since the last time she stayed alone. Usually she didn't like being alone, her mind tends to run wild when everything is silent.

She frowned, then stared at her tablet. She looked at it thoughtfully, then clicked on it, making it play some music in the background.

Today's goal? Today's goal was to make sure that she didn't succumb to her self-destructive thoughts when alone. It would be a hard one to achieve, but she believed in herself. She might not be the greatest person alive, but she knew she was a genius.

Alright, looks like her Ego when it came to her abilities was still intact.

She started by washing the dishes from breakfast, and she was glad there was no dishwasher because she knew she'd be tempted to use it instead of her own hands. She was trying to be productive, but technology had a strong effect on her.

She tried to clean around a bit, arrange some of her notes, and start working on a new project.

Unfortunately, she had to stop every now and then because she'd get easily tired. She would start feeling feverish and weak after every action.

She sighed and rested on the bed, with her laptop on her lap. She was annoyed by the fact that she couldn't work, and she couldn't wait for her magic to fix itself soon.

It hasn't been that long but… She already missed Chariot.

Speaking of Chariot, she was finally done with a staff meeting. She couldn't focus too much because all she could think about was how Croix was doing. The spell didn't warn her of anything, and she didn't feel any unpleasant feelings, but she still wished she could be beside her.

Maybe she was right and this attachment could get unhealthy… Hopefully, she can used to it with time.

It's just that… after being separated for so long, and witnessing her die… She always felt scared that Croix could slip away the moment she wasn't looking.

She slowly made her way to class, and observed her surroundings. She was glad that the damage inside the building has been fixed, she didn't want to be reminded of everything that happened. She just wanted to have a peaceful day.

Chariot noticed that the road to her class has been strangely silent. Usually, she would hear her students chatting from miles away, and she would especially hear Akko's loud voice from a _building_ away, so this came off as odd to her.

She reached her classroom, and tried to sneak a peek carefully, but she noticed that the room was dark and that the windows were covered.

She stared in confusion and stepped into the room, and the moment she did, the curtains covering the windows fell down, and the light came in to show her all of her students in place and Akko holding up a hand written sign with her friends that read 'Thank you Professor!'.

The redhead stared in confusion, not sure what to make of this. Her brain was still processing what was happening, or what the sign meant.

"A-Akko? What is this?" She asked, and smiled when her favorite student jumped from the table towards her.

"You and professor Croix are the reason this school is safe! That's why everyone decided to welcome you back to class and thank you!" The brunette beamed, and her professor felt her heart melt at the gest. She always thought that her students found her incompetent and boring.

The fact that they were doing this for her made her eyes water.

"Akko, you and Diana are the ones who did it. Croix was the one who helped you, I didn't do anything." She said, resting a hand on her student's shoulder.

"I don't agree professor, you shouldn't think so lowly of yourself." Diana crossed her arms, and gave her a stern expression. She was having none of this. "You've been hiding for too long, it's about time you get the recognition you deserve." She added in a low tone so that only Akko and Chariot could hear her.

Turning to the rest of her students, she felt a warm sensation in her chest. It wasn't burning, it wasn't the spell indicating that something was happening with her soulmate, it was just a warm feeling that she feels whenever she's with Croix or when she watches Akko succeed at performing a spell.

It was happiness, and before she knew it, she was openly crying and reassuring her students that she was fine… just happy.

It took the whole class about ten minutes or more to make her stop crying, except for Akko who made her laugh with tears.

Today was turning out to be a good day, despite her fears and anxiety. She hoped that her lover was having a good time too… Or at least a good time that did not involve her inventing something instead of resting and recovering.

Diana spent the class fondly watching her professor. She hoped that no one noticed how attached she had gotten. After everything that has happened, she considered her and Croix as parents figures to her.

It wasn't that she replaced her mother, of course not. No one could ever replace her.

It was nice to have a family again. She didn't feel like she voiced her feelings properly, there were just too many things to say and she didn't know where to start from.

Well, perhaps she could start by visiting Croix. She must be lonely, sitting in that tower.

Barbara didn't seem to notice, but Hannah did. She eyed her friend, who seemed so fixated on the redhead. Frowning, she went back to silently taking notes.

After the lesson was over, she frowned at the sight of Akko walking towards them. She was grateful that she brought Diana back, but that didn't mean she liked her.

"Hey Diana!" The brunette said with a grin as she hugged the prodigy, who smiled back and gently patted her back. "Do you want to eat with us? The green team are joining us today!" She suggested, and Hannah felt her eyebrow twitching.

Since when were these two best friends? Just how much did the prodigy hide from her and Barbara?

"I have something to do." Diana gave her an apologetic smile, then turned to her team. "Girls, you go eat without me." She said, before leaving the classroom.

Akko was a little bummed, but still waved at her friend.

The prodigy didn't have classes until much later, so she thought she could pay her professor a visit. She passed by the kitchen and had lunch packed for both of them. The Elves didn't seem to mind having one less task to do.

Meanwhile, Croix was sitting in the tower, brainstorming what her next work would be. She frustratingly scratched her head, not able to focus.

She hasn't thought about it for a while, but magic was still declining. Akko didn't find the words because of everything that has happened.

Was she the only one still thinking about it? About the words?

If she thought too much about them, would she go back to her younger bitter self? Or would she stay a dreamer unaffected by those older demons?

She didn't know as she was still struggling with everything that has happened to her so far.

In that moment of endless thoughts and vulnerability, he came to mind, and his red eyes stared back at her.

She gasped as she heard a knock. She let out a sigh of relief, then scolded herself for letting her thoughts get to her.

She was stronger than this, stronger than him. He's _gone_ and she's still _here_.

She took a sip from the cup of water next to her, then moved towards the door. She expected Chariot, but instead found Diana waiting there.

"Oh, hey." The lilac haired said, surprised. It was a pleasant surprise though, she liked having her around. "Come in."

Diana smiled and walked in, with their lunch in hands.

"I thought that maybe I could bring you lunch instead of the Elves."

"Don't you have classes?" Croix asked, smiling.

"I don't have them until much later." Diana said, then looked at her, hesitant. "I am not interrupting you from something, am I? I can leave." She said, and the woman noticed the hint of vulnerability in her voice, and it made her heart sink.

"Of course not. I'm always glad to have you around, Diana." She said, gently patting her student, a gesture that the latter grew to love.

When Croix first came to Luna Nova, Diana was wary of her and didn't trust her. She didn't like the way she seemed to know too much, or how she merged magic with technology.

However, as time passed, she became fond of her. She understood and witnessed some of the pain she had to go through, and she saw how deadset she was on protecting the people she cared about.

"How are you feeling?" She asked, finishing her plate. Luna Nova's budget got a raise as a 'thank you' for stopping the darkness. Croix was also let off the hook, no longer under any danger of being executed. Because of that, the food was finally more than just a combination of potatoes, something that Akko was happy about.

"I'm feeling bored." Croix said, taking a bite of her food, before realizing what she meant. "Oh, you meant physically." She paused. "I feel like I've been hit by a truck."

The prodigy winced, but she expected it would be something like that. The magic being unbalanced in a witch's body could have major after effects, and cause her to be sick. She knew that she suffered from a similar case after overusing her magic before.

She lowered her gaze, before inquiring. "Will you still teach here after you recover?" Her question made the other witch stop eating, and stare back at her.

"I enjoyed teaching here. After all, I'm glad that so many students are interested in my inventions, especially with the decline of magic." She answered, but lowered her tone at the last part, suddenly losing her appetite.

Diana gave her a knowing look.

"Is it about the Grand Triskelion? Are you worried about it?" She asked, and the older witch just nodded, not up to talking about it.

It was not her responsibility to bring back magic, she knew that. In the past, she would have done anything to be the chosen one, the one who would restore magic to the world, but now she knew that she wasn't meant for that.

Besides, you don't achieve greatness by being chosen, but by working towards it yourself.

She will still surpass the Nine Olde Witches, with the shiny rod or without it.

However, the threat of magic disappearing was still there, and they needed to find the words… Or at least, help Akko find them.

"I was wondering if it's not too late to start attending your class." Diana said, then tucked a hair behind ear, still refusing to look up. She was nervous of her reaction, which was strange because the other professors never made her feel this way. Perhaps it was because she felt a much stronger connection to her.

If she looked up, she would see Croix beaming so brightly that she could outshine Akko in that moment. She looked _so proud_.

"Of course! I can teach you everything you've missed until now!" Croix said, slamming her palms on the table, grinning. "We can start right now if you want!" She stood up, only to be stopped by her student.

"W-wait! Perhaps not right now." Diana stuttered, surprised by the sheer excitement that was coming from the woman. "I thought I'd talk to you about something else first."

"Oh." Croix said, and sat down before leaning a bit forward to show her interest. "What is it?"

Diana took a deep breath.

"My Aunt is organizing a party, and she told me to invite my friends, and… I thought I would invite you." She said, trying to keep her tone in check. Daryl and Croix obviously hated each other, especially since the last time they talked.

"Your Aunt? You mean that b-?" Croix mentally slapped herself, stopping her mouth from running wild. She nervously rubbed her neck and looked at her apologetically. "Sorry."

"Considering the dangers she put everyone through… I don't blame you." Diana sighed, looking away.

They both thought back to those events, to how Diana almost got possessed… well, she did get possessed, they just didn't know at the time.

"Can I come in a hoodie?"

"Sure."

Croix smiled, but then her thoughts wandered back to something that happened during those events, something that Diana said.

"Hey, can I ask you something?" Croix scanned her student's face for confirmation, and after she nodded, she said what was on her mind. "Back then, when you woke up, you called me mom. I wasn't imagining that, right?"

Diana's eyes widened, and she felt her cheeks reddening as she remembered how she blurted it out to the professor.

"Sorry. I shouldn't have asked about a touchy subject." Croix gave her an apologetic smile, before standing up to put away their plates. The prodigy remained frozen, not knowing what to say.

She remembered what she told Akko before, when she was stuck in her own head, too scared to face the world again. Those words were true, but they were so much harder to say here.

She rested her hands on her lap, before closing them into fists, clutching the fabric of her skirt.

"I love you." She said.

Croix dropped the plate and turned to her with a shocked expression. She opened her mouth, then closed it since no words would come out.

Diana wasn't offended by her silence, and instead stood up and turned to her, this time meeting her gaze.

"When you were in a coma, it reminded me of my mother, that was the first time I made the connection. I felt a stronger connection to you." She said, and watched as the professor slowly walked towards her with an expression she couldn't make out. "As time passed, you have done more to me than my own aunt did. You protected me, reassured me, opened my eyes. I know my mom would have liked you." She said, now looking down. "I know she wouldn't mind if I looked up to you."

The response she received wasn't a vocal one, but it was one that made her feel lighter.

Croix pulled her into a hug, and Diana slowly wrapped her arms around her waist, burying her face into her chest. She gripped tighter as she felt a few tears escape her eyes. The lilac haired witch rested a hand on her head and smiled softly, almost motherly.

"I love you too, kid."

They stayed like that for a while, until Diana had to leave for her next class. Croix waved at her with the same smile, and the thoughts from earlier vanished.

She felt at peace.

She moved to the desk, and started working on the SSS system that she destroyed. She wrote down notes, and drew her plan. She was going to make it better, stronger.

She was so motivated, that she didn't notice how time passed. Before she knew it, Chariot was already home.

Chariot walked in, and hugging Croix when she came to greet her. She was exhausted, but the embrace of her lover breathed life into her again.

She pulled away a bit so that she could kiss her.

Croix smiled into the kiss, and moved her hand to caress her cheek. Once they pulled away, she grinned and rested her forehead on her lover's.

"Hey, how was your day?" She asked, and took her hand to lead her to the couch.

"It was a good day, but I missed you." The redhead answered, then noticed the mess on the desk. " _Croix_ , did you spend the day working?" She asked, bemused.

"I only worked a bit. I felt motivated." The witch said, and pulled her loved into her lap after she sat down. She hugged her close, and the redhead felt the same warm sensation from earlier. She silently played with her lilac hair, breathing in the smell of shampoo used on it. "Diana visited today."

"Oh! I asked the Elves about your lunch, and they said that she brought it to you. That was sweet of her." Chariot smiled warmly, proud of the students she had. They were kind souls, and she was happy that she managed to protect them.

"You know what was really sweet? She said she loves me." Croix pulled away, and showed her the brightest smile the redhead has seen all day. "It made me so happy."

Chariot's heart warmed, and she looked down at her with pleasant surprise. She knew of their student's feelings, but to know that she said them outloud took her off guard.

She was proud nonetheless, that Diana was learning to express herself to others.

"Who wouldn't love you?" Chariot said softly, leaning down to kiss her. "You're the most amazing person I know."


	3. Chapter 3

**I decided to cut this into two parts. I hope you guys enjoy this. Don't forget to tell me what you think!**

* * *

Croix Meridies was a stubborn woman. If she didn't like nor want something, you would have to try really hard to convince her, and even then, she still wouldn't want to do it.

Today was one of those days.

She looked both annoyed and offended by her beloved, who was currently trying to make her wear a tie. Not only did she get her into a suit, now she needed to wear a tie? And for who? _For Daryl Cavendish of all people?!_

"Croix, are we going to this all day?" Chariot said with a sigh, as she leaped towards the older woman, trying to put the tie around her neck. Unfortunately for her, the lilac haired witch had good reflexes.

"We can if you want to." Croix growled. "I'm not wasting my time to dress properly to impress that woman. Diana told me I can come in a hoodie!"

"You are NOT going in a hoodie." The redhead said, trying again to make her wear the tie. "Just because it's her doesn't mean you should go looking like a homeless woman" She said, frustrated.

"Excuse me?!" Croix asked, offended. "I am hotter in a homeless woman's clothes than that monstrosity!"

"Look I know you hate her-"

"Obviously. She tried to kill you! She poisoned you!"

"That's in the past."

"How can you forgive her so easily?!"

"I did not forgive her, but if she is trying to make things right with Diana, then we should at least give her a chance." Chariot said, letting out a long sigh. "We should do it for our daughter's sake."

"Okay, fine… You're right." Croix said, finally giving up as her shoulders fell down and all of her defenses were gone. She then perked up, realizing what her girlfriend said. "Wait, did you say _our daughter?_ "

"Please wear this tie so I can finally wear my dress." Chariot said, looking exhausted. As much as she loved Croix, she was too much to deal with at times. She will make sure to tease her about her behavior once this day is over.

She had a feeling it would be a long one.

"A dress?" Croix's smile grew wilder. "I can't wait to see it. I'm sure you would look beautiful." She said, and Chariot blushed, then pouted.

"Are you saying I don't look beautiful now?"

"You're always beautiful, in and out." Croix's features softened, before giving her lover a peck on the lips.

If Chariot's face was red before, it was definitely a darker shade now.

How could Croix go from completely childish and unreasonable to suave?

This was definitely going to be a long day.

 **-Sanctuary-**

Daryl had arranged a dinner and told Diana that she can invite anyone she wants, so obviously she invited her two professors, and Akko.

What she did not plan to was, that her _dear_ friend Akko, would invite HER own friends, to what was supposed to be a small private dinner. She and Daryl were already walking on eggshells, and this?

This would only drive the woman insane.

She and Anna stared at them in disbelief.

The green team and red team stood at her door, dressing in the most casual clothes possible, and grinning at her dismay.

"What's up Diana? Are you not letting us in?" Amanda teased, with a smug smile. "To think we went through all the trouble to make ourselves look presentable."

Diana's eyebrow twitched.

It would be rude to kick them out, but she was tempted to take away their brooms and wands and make them go back to the school walking.

Sucy was snickering, Jasminka was eating her ships like usual, Constanze was looking stoic as ever, lotte seemed nervous and apologetic, while Akko grinned happily with no sign of regret.

This is it. This is how Diana Cavendish commits murowa.

"Wow, see? They all came here casual, and you made _me_ wear this."

Her anger was put aside when she heard the lilac haired witch's voice. Her heart warmed up right away, and she smiled softly as Croix and Chariot landed near them.

"Hello Diana!" Chariot said, then stared in surprise at the sight of her students. "I didn't know you invited everyone." She raised an eyebrow, then looked at the prodigy with a raised eyebrow.

"Hey mo-" Croix's face lit up. " _Meridies_." Croix's face fell down. "I did not invite them, they invited themselves, apparently."

"Well would you look at that."

They heard a new voice, and turned to see a stern looking Hannah, and a worried Barbara behind her. The two were dressed up nicely for the occasion.

"You invited _them_." Hannah started, crossing her arms. Diana hasn't mentioned any dinner to them, yet she had to overhear Akko to find out. "Yet you didn't bother to mention anything to _us_."

"Hannah, Barbara?" Diana looked at them in confusion. "I didn't really invite them-"

"I invited them!" Akko intervened, trying to save her friend from this situation. The others just watched silently.

"And who invited _you_?"

"Diana…"

Hannah just glared, before looking away. "Whatever."

"I did not sign up for teenage drama." Croix whispered to her girlfriend, who was staring at the scene with worry. "What do we do?"

"Perhaps we should go inside? I'm sure your aunt is waiting, Diana." Chariot said with a gentle tone that somehow managed to ease up the tension in the air.

Diana turned to her, and there was some relief in her eyes.

"Yes, perhaps we should."

Daryl Cavendish was _anything_ but pleased.

She asked her niece to invite _some_ people so that she could at least _try_ to make amends somehow by showing her that her intentions aren't malicious anymore.

But now, she was starting to think about using that poison again because her mansion was full of irritating kids and one adult.

She said ONE adult because _someone_ was acting anything but their age.

"Hello, _Daryl_." She smirked. "I see you're still alive, unfortunately."

"I see you're not dead, _unfortunately._ "

"Been there, done that." Croix winked.

Before the woman could question what she meant by that, her attention shifted to Paul Hanbridge and his son, Andrew, walking in.

"Oh my! I'm glad you made it!" Her demeanor changed immediately.

" _From a snake to a lamb, huh? What a bit-"_ Croix shook her head, then smiled at the sight of the young boy.

She walked towards him, and before he could greet her, she threw an arm around his shoulder, giving him a one armed hug.

"Hey! It's nice to see you." She said, startling the boy, who was avoiding his father's questioning gaze. "Your haircut doesn't look so bad now that I'm seeing it again."

"I saw the newspaper the other day, you had a similar hairstyle." Andrew said, dryly.

"Which I _changed_." She pointed at her own hair, then pulled away when his father coughed.

"I see that you two are… close." Paul commented, with narrowed eyes.

" ! It's good to see you again." Croix said, shaking his hand.

"Miss Meridies." He greeted. "I didn't think I'd see you again so soon. I'm looking forward to discussing things with you."

"Likewise." She smiled, while Daryl gritted her teeth.

Croix was about to say something to spite her, but Chariot took her by the arm and dragged her away, not wanting the two to be at each other's throats.

"Croix, can you please stop antagonizing Diana's aunt?" Chariot asked, tightening the grip on her lover's arm.

"Aw, but it's fun!" The lilac haired witch pouted, only for her girlfriend to lightly punch her shoulder. "Okay, okay. I will behave."

"Good." The redhead smiled, before kissing her cheek.

The two walked to the balcony, appreciating the view. The last time they were here, they were too busy trying to save the kids, that they barely felt their time at the Cavendish estate.

"Hey Chariot, what do you think of living in a mansion?" Croix asked. "Your tower is great and all, but is it enough for our upcoming nine kids?"

"You're not actually serious about that, are you?" Chariot chuckled, remembering the date they had a while ago. It was a wonderful night.

"It's a nice thought." She answered, kissing her forehead. "You know, we probably would have had some by now if it weren't for what happened a decade ago…" She stated sadly, and with that, the mood changed.

They were both silent.

"I'm sorry."

"No, don't be." Chariot reassured her. "This isn't something we can just shake off. I still have nightmares too." She sighed, and felt her lover place her hand on her waist, pulling her close. "Still, maybe if you get me a ring, I would consider the kids." Chariot's tone changed into a teasing one as she gently poked her side, causing Croix to chuckle.

They stood there, watching the beautiful sunset, admiring the sky as its warm comforting color gradually disappeared.

"Professors! It's time for dinner!" Akko came to them, wearing a cute pink dress. The lilac haired witch raised an eyebrow, while the redhead smiled. "Oh, this? It's a dress Diana gave me, apparently she wore it when she was twelve…" The brunette frowned, and Chariot was about to comfort her but her girlfriend beat her to it.

"It's okay, Akko. Chariot has been there. Look at her now."

"Hey!" Chariot slapped her arm.

"Really? I can't wait to have that growth!"

"H-HEY!"

Chariot scoffed and walked inside with Akko, as the lilac haired witch laughed.

She was about to follow them, but stopped, and let her eyes drift to the forest.

Blood red eyes stared back at her, and memories of that night came back, running through her mind.

She received two of her scars here. She felt the poison running through Chariot's veins, and the heat of the fire around her.

She was reliving them like they were the first time, like she was lying in that same spot, bleeding.

She closed her eyes, and the forest went back to how it was.

She let out a deep sigh, and looked one last time. She touched her scarred hand, rubbing her thumb on the wound, and with a heavy heart… she walked inside.


End file.
